The Unexpected
by pearberry14
Summary: One-shot. Neville finds himself in a predicament, but will more come from it than he thinks? Slight Dumbledore bashing.


Neville Longbottom was in a predicament. His magic was acting up lately. He was having problems performing even the simplest spells. Since it was summer break, he decided to talk to his grandmother and see if he could get her to bring him to St. Mungo's. Tricky magic is never a good thing, especially when he was going to be performing NEWT level spells and charms, and they were tricky enough without his magic acting up. Neville walked down the hallway to his Grans study. He knocked on the door, and she shouted for him to enter. He did so cautiously, and she motioned for him to sit in the chair on the other side of her desk.

"What can I do for you Neville?" she asked, lacing her hands on top of her desk.

"Well… my magic has been acting up lately, similar to bouts of accidental magic that young children have." He explained to her. "It has me worried, and wondering if I should go to St. Mungo's and have a healer look at me, just in case, especially since I am starting seventh year in the fall." While he was explaining his problem, the look on his Gran's face went from annoyed at being disrupted, to extreme worry.

"Well Neville that is a really bad thing. I'm going to floo the hospital, and make you an appointment for tomorrow. Why don't you go and read a book while I make your appointment." She suggested. Neville nodded in agreement, and headed out of her office, quietly shutting the door behind him. Neville sat down in the sitting room, and opened a herbology book on rare plants found in Ireland and Scotland.

X

Augusta Longbottom groaned, and dropped her head into her hands. This was a very bad thing. She sighed, and pulled the rug out of her desk that she used for floo calls. Getting old was not easy on your knees. She made the floo call and scheduled an appointment for her grandson. He was just now living up to his family name, and now his magic was acting up. This was not good, especially because he had confided in her his plans to become an auror after he redid his final year. First thing tomorrow morning and they could find out what was wrong with him. She had always been hard on the boy, that was true, but she had always known that he could do better! He had incredible potential! And perhaps it was her fault, she did make him use his father's wand that was true, but she thought that it would work for him. She didn't realize it until it was too late that she had made a mistake in forcing that wand on him. Perhaps it was wrong to tell him that he didn't live up to his families honor, but she wasn't sure how else to get his focus. Augusta Longbottom was now realizing that she had made some incredibly bad decisions regarding her grandson.

X x X

x X x

"Neville?" a pretty young healer-in-training called. Neville stood up, closely followed by his grandmother. They were shown into an examination room, where Neville had his height and weight checked, in addition to having his blood drawn for some tests. Another healer walked into the room, holding a clipboard with some papers on it.

"Now Neville, all of your tests came back normal, but there is one more thing that I would like to check for before doing any more tests. Is this acceptable?" She asked, cocking her head at Neville. Neville quickly nodded, and she told him to lie back, and readied her wand to cast a spell. A light, breezy sensation swept through Neville, followed by a hot, prickly sensation and he was surrounded by a sickly orange glow. The healer-in-training nodded, and jotted something down on the clipboard that the healer had handed her. The healer told Neville that he could sit back up, and then she sat down on a stool and faced Neville with a serious expression on her face.

"Well, I have determined the cause of your problem." She said, regarding everyone in the room. "It appears that when you were young, you had a core repressing charm placed upon you. It appears to have been there for an extended period of time, and these were only intended to be temporary, not for a lifetime like it appears that this was placed on you for. We can remove it, and you will find that your power will grow exponentially, but it can be very dangerous and needs to be done carefully with many precautions set up." When the healer announced what was wrong, everyone let out a gasp, Augusta's loudest of all. They agreed on a plan of action to release Neville from the spell, and scheduled the time for this to occur, next week. The sooner that this was taken care of the better it would be.

X

It had all been arranged. They were putting Neville into a magic absorbing room, and there was a little room that the healer would be protected in after the spell was cast. The healer was to run into the room as soon as the spell was cast to be protected from any magical backlash of removing the spell. Everything went as expected, and Neville was fully recovered. His core had more than doubled in strength, and he was having no more episodes of accidental magic. He had stayed in the hospital overnight for observations, and he had a funny dream while he was asleep.

X flashback X

Neville was young, perhaps about six months old. He had been sleeping when an old guy walked into his bedroom. His mom and dad were sleeping, but he had seen this guy around the house before. He awoke suddenly when the guy started talking about the greater good and how he needed the other child to be the chosen one. Neville didn't like the look of this guy anymore. He didn't seem as nice as he used to. He started chanting something, and waving his wand around. Suddenly, there was a bright light, and Neville felt a little week. The crazy guy walked out of his room, and Neville went to sleep. Eventually he got used to the weaker feeling he had, and never thought about it again.

X

It all made perfect sense now, Neville thought when he woke up from his dream. Dumbledore for some reason wanted Harry to be the chosen one, so he blocked Neville's core. Therefore, Voldemort would see Neville as less of a threat because he was not as strong. Conspiring old coot. Everything always had to be his way, but it didn't matter now. He was dead, and Neville had all his power. Everything was so much easier now that his core was at full power, rather than ¼ like it had been. Neville was not really sure why, but he had to file a claim with the ministry because of what Dumbledore had done on his quest for 'the greater good.' Dumbledore was dead now, but Neville still received compensation for the wrongdoing that had been done. When he went back to Hogwarts, he thrived and did extremely well in his studies, and later as an auror. When he became the Herbology instructor afterwards, it did not particularly make much of a difference, but having full power was always a wonderful thing to have. Neville married Hannah Abbott, and had twins. Neville Longbottom was finally at peace with his life.

**PB/N- this was an idea that struck me, and would not leave my head. I think part of the problem is that I have had a recent obsession of dumbledore bashing stories, which is why I couldn't help it. hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
